


His Lamb

by wifeywill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Coming Untouched, Community: hannibalkink, Cute Kids, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Feminization, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Innocence, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Needy Will Graham, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Protective Parents, Rimming, Shy Will Graham, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeywill/pseuds/wifeywill
Summary: "can i go?""what?" Hannibal asked. startled by the soft spoken question."do you allow me to go with them?" will asked again.after the fall, Hannibal and Will escaped to the middle of nowhere, but when the nowhere is a small cult full of kindhearted people who left the modern society to live by the old rules and traditions. Hannibal is surprised by the way Will is more than happy to adapt.the story of Hannibal and his wife Will Lecter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 90
Kudos: 384





	1. Chapter 1

calmness.

that's the only word Hannibal can think of to describe what's going on at the moment.

with what their life held in the past for them.. he'd think it was the calm before the ugly storm coming once again to destroy what he so achingly craved to have for a lifetime now, Will.

he's waiting, it's been two week now, and still there's nothing but almost always silent Will and curious neighbors excited about the two bloody men who stumbled upon their small village in the middle of the night weeks ago.

Hannibal was ready to fight. ready to kill and scream and shout. never again. he'd never let them fall apart again. Will is his forever.

but to his surprise, and at the time suspicion, the old leader of their village welcomed them with understanding short words and warm eyes. apparently they're not the first people to come here scarred by life.

that's where they're now, small two bedroom house with tiny kitchen and living room, deep in the forest surrounded by other small houses full of happy people wearing something that looks like it came from the 1950s with small children running and laughing all over the place. squealing with joy whenever some of the adults tried to catch them or give them food.

two weeks and no one asked them anything yet, not even their names, they were left to tend their wounds peacefully and a daily tray of warm food at their doorstep.

with everything happening at the moment what irked Hannibal the most surprisingly was one thing.

Will is silent.

he didn't say a word, apart from a soft yes or no when asked, he's always silent nowadays. only watching.

Hannibal tried many times to get a word out of him, he failed while cleaning his face of blood. he failed while they were sitting filled with nerves the morning after prepared for an attack by the villagers. he failed when nothing happened a week after. and he's failing now. while watching Will sit by the window looking outside with something in his eyes that Hannibal, and for the first time, couldn't understand.

before he can try and fail again. there's a knock at the door.

Hannibal is immediately at the door, no one approached them yet, always a tray left at the lawn outside with no word.

feeling the presence of Will behind him he opened the door. 

"oh sorry.. hi!" 

he's welcomed by a sight that you don't usually see in the city. 

a nervous young man with wide hopeful eyes, and Hannibal can't help but notice immediately, is wearing a soft cotton long dress and a tiny happy toddler on his hip.

before Hannibal is able to answer. the young man excitedly but also nervously asks.

"can i speak to your wife please?"

Will and for the first time in two weeks gasps. "what?" he says with tremble in his voice that Hannibal so painfully missed.

"oh here you are! I'm sorry i know our rules is to not disturb any new members but i got so excited to finally have a neighbor next to me! and my husband said i can come but only if you you're okay with it! I'm Adam! oh and this is Maya! say hi baby"

Hannibal can't remember when was the last time he was left speechless like this. he embarrassingly can't even proses what was just said. but what gets his attention immediately is Will's reaction.

it's a memory that Hannibal will never forget.

Will is blushing. 

he's looking at Adam with wide eyes and little o of his lips that Hannibal craved to touch for years now. 

"w-what?" Will asked breathlessly. 

"I'm really sorry i came in a bad time right? Nick told me it's rude to visit now! I'm so sorry!" the poor man said hurriedly while trying to calm the now fussy toddler.

"no no please.. you can come in" came Will's answer immediately like he's afraid Adam will go and never come back again. 

"really?" the young man asked immediately happy but looking nervously at Hannibal and asking again. "is it okay?" 

Hannibal quirk an eyebrow at being addressed after the man is welcomed by Will. nonetheless, he answered by stepping away from the door. 

Will ushered the man and his now curious daughter to sit on the comfy sofa by the small TV. 

"your house is so beautiful! I'm sure in no time you'll decorate it even better!" Adam went on. "when my husband brought me here three years ago our house was empty! but now you have to see it when your husband allows you to visit!" the man finished excitedly. 

by the look on Will's face Hannibal won't be surprised if he faint at any moment. 

"oh" the curly haired man gulped with red cheeks now. 

Hannibal was watching the scene in front of him with a racing heart, a feeling that only Will can brings into him, and stayed silent. 

"you didn't tell me your name" Adam asked happily, unaware of what's going inside the two men's head, while letting his toddler on the floor next to him, and to Hannibal's approval, the small child sat quietly but happily while holding into her parent's leg. 

"I'm Will and this is.. this is Hannibal" Will answered. 

"nice to meet you Will! I'm so happy that i have a neighbor next door now! when Nick is at the forest and this tiny trouble maker is asleep I'm always bored by myself." Adam kept talking while playing with daughter's short black hair making her giggle. 

and Hannibal is not affected by the child's laugh. what made him breathless is the soft sound that came right after it. 

Will's.. giggle. 

he never heard Will laugh like this, he never laughed loudly in the first place, but not like this and it's not fake nor forced. it sounded so soft it almost broke Hannibal's heart 

a heart he didn't know existed until Will came into his life with all his mess and chaos. 

"so how long have you been married?" 

and for the first time in Hannibal and Will's life. what came after the calmness was never a storm but a sweet November.


	2. Chapter 2

Will is silent again.

but this time. he's watching Hannibal, not as sneaky as he think he is, or maybe it's just because Hannibal is always aware of everything he does.

three days had passed now after the crazy visit they got by their lovely neighbor and still, they didn't talk about it. if it was for Hannibal, he'd addresses it the moment that toddler interrupted her parent's question by crying. forcing him to apologetically go home. but not after he demanded he better get a visit back from Will, that is, if Hannibal allows it. of course. 

but for some reason. Hannibal felt like this is something Will needs to prosess first, he's not a naive man. the first day they stumbled upon this place he immediately knew the general idea of belonging here.

he saw young men and women wearing dresses while attending to their kids, he saw older men going around owning the place. and if by nothing, the TV could've said it all. it only shows three channels and none of them is international or even local. 

and he knows that Will understood this community immediately, Will's mind is after all what attracted Hannibal in the first place. apart from his soft curls and nervous eyes of course. 

but why he's pretending to not understand it. is the reason why Hannibal is confused, does he hates it? 

or more accurately, does he loves it? 

"Hannibal." 

finally, there it is. the voice Hannibal is willing to kill just to hear utter his name this softly. 

but before they can finally speak. there's a loud knock on the door, he's starting to hate this door already. 

Hannibal is getting angry again, his old self before the fall is itching to come to the surface, he's not used to be out of control like this. he stands up and open the door harshly. 

"greetings, brother Hannibal."

standing by his doorstep is the leader of this land and other five men that looks like they're Hannibal's age. 

"hello gentlemen, please come in." 

the six men entered the house and immediately looked at Will, standing there so innocently. Hannibal almost wanted to kick them all out. 

"greetings, wife of Hannibal" said the leader, kindly. 

Will blushed furiously, and to Hannibal's surprise and joy. he quickly stood by his so called husband's side. 

"brothers , please have a sit" Hannibal said ushering everyone to sit down on the only two sofas in their house. while he sat down on the old armchair by the small warm chiminea. 

Will was looking so heartbreakingly nervous standing there not knowing what to do with himself, he looked at Hannibal helplessly. 

"dear Will, why don't you makes this gentlemen a nice cup of tea" Hannibal said knowing he made the right choice when Will looked so relieved to busy himself and do something with hands. 

"it is in our rules to wait for a month before greeting new members, but Nick here," he said while pointing to the nice looking old man next to him. "told us that his wife already approached your house and we thought then it is only appropriate to welcome you properly." 

"yes that's true. it was lovely of him to visits us, dear Will here was happy to meet new people. and thanks for your hospitality brother Noah. if i remember correctly." Hannibal asked looking at the leader. 

"Noah it is, and please there's no need to thanks us. society has failed us so many times and here we welcome everyone without judgment or questions." he continued, "we only ask of few rules that everyone strictly follows and there won't be any problem" 

"I'm listening." 

in that moment Will came back holding a tray with seven cups of tea. and Hannibal smiled because his dear Will was so nervous he forgot to count himself. 

the curly haired man lowered the tray shyly and served each one of them a cup while saving the last one for Hannibal. 

"here" he said softly serving Hannibal his cup not looking at his eyes, after he put the tray on the table he's once again standing there not knowing what to do. 

before Hannibal can think twice about it, he pulled Will down to sit on the tiny place left besides him, almost on his lap. and like he guessed. no one patted an eye. 

this is the closest they've been to each other for almost three weeks now, Hannibal is numb. feeling the way Will is all warm and pliant on his thigh. 

"we're listening to your rules now brother Noah" 

"thanks for the tea, wife Will. what a proud homeowner you must be brother Hannibal." leader Noah complimented unaware of the way Will stiffened next to Hannibal. and continued. 

"our first and most important rule is no contact with the outside world. no news no phones and definitely no traveling outside." the old man said strictly with serious eyes. "are we clear on this matter? breaking this rule will harm you and banish you from our community immediately." 

"continue please." Hannibal answered putting his hand on Will's hip to calms him down. 

"we live by the nature rules, all wives are to strictly stay at home with their kids and no wife is allowed to harm themselves by working at forest. it is in our rules to let husbands provide everything to their families so with that no husband is allowed to deny his wife and kids any food or cloth they desire" 

"yes." 

"husbands of this land mostly works by the forest to hunt food and gather supplies and wood, we also have few market stalls to sell everything this community needs. vegetables and fruit and bread mostly. and the only money here is given to husbands by our village main house on each hunt or wood they gather." Noah continued after Hannibal nodded, "said money is husband's to do whatever he finds good for his family from food or.. jewelry to wife" Noah smiled kindly at Will noticing how nervous is the young man now holding into his husband's hand on his hip with pink cheeks. he always respected a husband that is gentle with his wife. 

"back to our strict rules, husbands are to discipline their wives and kids if needed. no rudeness is allowed in our community" Will can feel how pleased Hannibal is by this rule alone but said nothing only blushing harder, "but and i say this with force. no husband is allowed to do his wife unjust, the moment we're aware of any abuse the husband will be banished immediately and forbidden from seeing his wife and kids, are we clear?" the old leader said loudly looking directly at Hannibal. 

and Hannibal will this challenge because it seemed to calm the soft boy on his thigh, "I'd rather die than raise a hand to hit Will"

"great, wife of Nick said that you're gentle with your wife. that's what we only want for our members, a happy wife means happy kids and warm house then definitely a happy husband." Noah smiled at them, "now our question to you brother Hannibal, do you agree on our terms? if so, we'd be happy to consider you one of us and when you feel like you're ready and safe to leave your wife alone at home you'll join us on our daily hunts to start your life here as one of us."

all six men looked at Hannibal waiting for his answer. but to their surprise the answer came from the shy looking young man on his lap. 

"if my husband's allows it, i agree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i didn't think anyone will notice this :o
> 
> do u like housewife Will? what do u think of Hannibal and the new rules??
> 
> and i think i need a beta please x_x thanks! mwah! and leave comments!


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to talk about this will"

Hannibal said after the so-called Brothers left their house

Will sat quietly and looked at him with something close to nervousness in his eyes, "there is nothing to talk about" he answered.

"what do you mean there's nothing to talk about? what is going on lately with you Will?"

and finally for the first time in almost a whole month Will looked at the Hannibal with something so familiar to what he used to see before, he had anger in his eyes, and after all this silence the older man was ready to accept anything going to be said from his lover's lips.

was Will aware that he's Hannibal's lover?

"there is nothing wrong with me! look at this, look at our life, what do you want me to say? do you have any better solution? You want us to escape and maybe get Jack to fucking kill us?" Will snapped angrily. "maybe you want to kill everyone here right? you want to kill the kids too huh?" he finished and regretted it immediately after looking at Hannibal's hurt face.

Hannibal knows Will was only lashing out, he was saying all of this with the intention to hurt him because Will know wholeheartedly that he'll never hurt a child. and he knows why.

but the doctor is also aware that Will was hiding something, he only lash out like this when he's protecting his feelings.

"what was the point of saying this Will? are you satisfied now?" Hannibal said at the verge of getting very angry.

Will's reaction was to soften instead of backfiring like usual. interesting.

"I just don't want us to run away again Hannibal, I'm tired of this I'm tired of this life that we didn't even get to live yet and I don't know if our next escape will be as nice as this" Will said quietly, "and it's just a pretend Hannibal, do hate this community this much? I actually thought you'd like it giving your.. " Will pointed weakly at Hannibal.

"my what?"

"come on you know what I mean, old school and everything." Will blushed.

"I know what I am and what I prefer, but tell me dear Will, what do you like?" Hannibal asked calmly now sitting down again by small fireplace, watching amusingly as Will struggled to come up with an excuse to hide what he really feels about this.

"Hannibal." will said uncomfortably, looking at his lap. "it's just a pretend after all." he finished quietly.

"I see," Hannibal couldn't take his eyes off of Will. "so you want us to live by their rules? you have no problem with it?" he asked.

"i have a problem with Jack finding us" Will said bitterly.. then shrugged nervously.

"you'll have to give up so much control while out there with the villagers Will," Hannibal kept talking calmly "and you saw how they dress."

"did I have any control in the first place doctor?" the young man asked coldly, "an-and it's ah.. just- it's just uhm dress" he finished looking up at Hannibal with unrecognized sadness.

he wanted Hannibal to reassure him.

he wanted his approval.

and oh.

Hannibal suddenly understood,

Will wanted Hannibal to be the one making him do it.

he's not ready to be the one wanting it.

that's why he was so silent all these weeks.

he yearned for this so much he couldn't handle it.

and the doctor is more than happy to lead his beautiful boy. that's what he ever wanted for them.

"make sure the dresses they left you in the room are fit, if not I'll be sure to brings you a bigger size." Hannibal said sternly, "I don't want you to wear anything tight or showing much skin here" the old man finished, hiding a smirk at the wide eyed look his blushing boy is giving him.

"w-what?" Will squeaked.

"you heard me, look outside." Hannibal stood up walking towards Will, "all the wives are dressed properly I won't be a man with no honor here William."

Will felt his body shake looking up at the looming older man over him.

"y-yes."

"that's my darling, now up and try one for me hm?" the doctor said tenderly brushing a soft curl behind Will's cute ear.

feeling the way his boy trembled under his touch.

"yes.. y-yes Hannibal." he stood up immediately rushing into the room.

that's the start to a life Hannibal never even dared to dream of.

no one is going to take this away from him.

not anymore.

he'll make sure of it.

and few minutes later, while smoking his cigarette on his comfy armchair, looking up at the nervous curly boy standing shyly by the bedroom door fiddling with his hands wearing the softest cotton long dress Hannibal had ever seen.

he'll die before letting anyone dare to touch his boy, he thought while walking up towards Will, his beautiful darling wife.

"kvapą gniaužianti"

Hannibal whispered oh so quietly.

the moment was to tender he had a sudden urge to sob for everything he went through in his life before Will.

before meeting those eyes.

those wide eyes looking at him with so much vulnerability and trust and worry.

"w-what.. what does it mean?" the boy's voice was almost gone from how shaky it was, "I look stupid I know and everyone will laugh at me an-and look how.. I m-mean look how ugl-"

oh.

Hannibal's lips were on his.

husband.

and Will.. Will is finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally got this chapter out of my way and with it ending I'll FINALLY start their journey.
> 
> i have so much ideas for them, you'll be surprised. 
> 
> comment comment comment is the only way to make excited to keep goin with this let's goooo
> 
> andddd.. Will's dress: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b9/22/8e/b9228e837a7b5483e65b822735f452f6.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh :$$$
> 
> just gonna add will's nightgown for y'all to see before reading the new chapter 
> 
> (please tell me if the picture at the top is working??)

"the stew! the stew! the stew!"

Will hurried to finish lunch before Hannibal arrieved home from his now daily hunting trip with the husbands.

How did this becomes his life he doesn’t know but he won't change it no matter what now. He’s finally at peace with himself with Hannibal with who they are and what they did before.

It’s been ten days since that kiss, they didn’t talk about it. they just went with it happily.

There's been more soft kisses here and there whenever Hannibal comes and go and a little bit before sleep.

And their sleep arrangement was enough to drive will crazy, they’ve been sharing their bed for more than a month now. He didn’t know he needed Hannibal spooning him into his chest each night until he had it. and now he cant sleep without it.

He cant sleep until Hannibal finished his nightly cigarette with cup of wine.

He’ll wait dutifully for him on bed wearing his soft nightgown and won't calm down until he’s pressed tightly into Hannibal firm chest.

But that’s it, only touches, and Will knows he’s the one to blame because if it was for Hannibal the older man would’ve had him whimpering face down on their bed each night.

He’s fully aware of the way Hannibal looks at him whenever he wears his nightgown , the doctor is doing nothing to hide his lust for his, now legally, wife.

So yes will is aware that he’s the one holding them back, but he cant help it.

The moment he put that dress on him days ago, something changed within his mind and soul.

He’s shy now.

So so shy.

And he doesn’t know where did this come from, he’d never been like this. Like yes he’s aware that he wasn’t a social butterfly in the first place.. but at least he was able to hold a conversation without stumbling upon his words or blushing like a child whenever anyone gives him attention more than two minutes.

And the thing is.

He doesn’t hate it,

And Hannibal can't fool anyone, escipally not will, the older man is deeply blessed by his sudden bashful persona.

The doctor is more than happy whenever he’s able to make his darling boy blush or shyly giggle every time Hannibal flirts with him more boldly than the day before.

And what Hannibal enjoy even more is the way almost all the husband of their village are envious of the way his young wife keeps holding into his hand with his eyes on the floor whenever Hannibal is in the mood to take Will outside for a walk.

The poor boy would whine and let his ‘anger’ be known when he’s bored at home so the moment Hannibal arrives from hunting he’d pout his heart out until the older man will soften and takes him for a walk by the small market to buy him a new dress or a new kitchen tool Will heard about from his, now best friend, neighbor Adam.

But even with his fussy attitude from time to time at home, he became so shy and timid when they're walking outside he'd latch into his husband side and keep his voice quite, it was something Hannibal ordered of him, but still he listened and never raised his voice outside.

And whenever Hannibal tell him to try something new he'd blush and get nervous, he can't control it.

He doesn’t want to control it.

Neither does Hannibal.

And all his shyness outside.. it is nothing compared to how nervous he gets at night time on their bed.

The first time Hannibal came home with a nightgown for him to try he almost cried from how overwhelmed and happy he felt.

He never knew how much he craved this. This softness. This liberty from all responsibility outside their tiny house.

He wants to forget all his years with the fbi, all the ugly rough treatment and clothes and loudness.

He’s at peace now and he’d never let this go.

So when he tried his beloved nightgown that night before sleep, he was trembling because of the way Hannibal was looking at him from his place sitting on their bed with his briefs only.

“come here” he said.

And Will was suddenly so scared and worried like he never touched a man before.

He went to his huband and let the older man pull him into their bed, into his lap, and started to nose on his soft neck, “my beautiful wife” he’d whisper while letting his rough hand roams over the younger man’s exposed thighs.

“why so shy my love hm?” Hannibal said while leaving soft kisses on will’s neck fully aware of the way his boy is trembling and breathing nervously under his touch, driving him wilder with his innocence, “aren’t I your husband Will?” another kiss “isn’t it shamfull for a wife to let his husband unsatisfied?” kiss kiss.

“uh i- H-hannibal please”

“please what darling?” Hannibal took mercy on Will when he sensed that the young man was actually shaking and looked at his wide worried eyes. “what is it love? Tell me it’s okay”

“it’s stupid” the soft looking boy with red cheeks on his lap whispered.

Hannibal tsked disapprovingly at him, “tell me William”

“I i-I’m worried”

“of what?”

“what if I don't t satisfy you?” the curly boy finally admitted and immediately blushed looking at his husband’s chest instead of his eyes.

And the doctor’s once cold brutal heart now melted completely.

“my eyes only sees you love” Hannibal assured him softly, “my lust for you had been fierce since the day I laid eyes on you years ago” he finished while biting down a smirk at the way Will tried to hide his face deeper into his chest. His adorable endearing boy.

“are you scared of us having sex my love hm?” he tried to nudge the boy to see his face a bit but will endearingly refused hiding his now flaming face deeper into his husband’s firm chest, taking comfort in his manly smell. Woods and fire.

“y-yes”

Came the soft spoken confession.

“I know im not a v-virgin but .. b-but I, I feel l-like .. uhm like o-one” the curly haired boy finished when he figured that his husband is waiting for his reasoning.

“oh is that it my love? Hm?” Hannibal almost melted while kissing his boy’s soft curls, “are you a virgin my darling boy? My pure wife?” he whispered feeling the way will’s whole body trembled.

“y-yes”

“it’s okay my love you made me very happy” the doctor hugged Will into his chest tightly, “I’ll never force you into it my love, I know it is withen my right to have you, but you’re just a pure little wife that knows nothing sinfull isn’t it my lamb?” Hannibal said hoarsely while caressing his wife’s soft back.

“mm yes yes”

“we’ll take it a step by step hm? I’ll teach you everything my love I’ll teach you how to satisfy your husband” Hannibal almost bursted with lust looking at the dazed boy with wide shy eyes on his lap. “just let me- don’t move” he shoved his hand into his briefs and started jerking himself. He is wet already, precum smearing down the length of his cock.

Will squeaked out and tried to move blushing deep red now.

“stay” Hannibal ordered “just stay on my lap until I finish” he cupped his dick with one hand while holding tight into will’s hip in the other, “I didn’t force you but you know better than disobeying your husband hm?” he continuioed wraping his hand more comfortably around himself.

“mm H-hannibal” Will’s body was on fire, shaking from head to toe under the tight hold his huband got on his hip and the smell of Hannibal’s arruesal and the rhythm of his big hand inside his briefs.

“what a good wife you are my dear Will” Hannibal felt glorious, like he hasn’t in years “cooking for me cleaning for me hm” he feels like a crazy man with power over Will “waiting for me to come home wearing your pretty dresses” he couldn’t take his eyes of off the beautifull mess on his lap “pull your nighty down a bit and show me your breast hm come on show your husband”

Will shuddered with Hannibal’s desire. He was so wet he got his husband’s lap all wet too.

“n-no Hannii” he whimpered feeling the way his small nippeles immediately hardened at Hannibal’s order.

“you’re saying no to your husband?” Hannibal demanded sternly “show me how much of an obedient wife you are Will” the older man storked himself far more slowly than he usually would, enjoying the way his boy gasped with each command of his. While pulling the shoulders of his nightgown a bit down with teary eyes but almost crazy with want and longing to submit more and more to his husband.

“aw look at you” Hannibal whispered softly knowing to be more gentle now “look at your pretty little breast hm” stroking himself tighter now at the way Will is bashfully trying to hide his nipples but immediately letting his trembling hands down when Hannibal tsked at him “let me see those nipples you're mine my love my wife to keep” Hannibal’s cock jerks out a thick bead of precum at the chocked out scream Will let out when he suddenly moved forward taking one tiny pink nipple into his mouth.

“Uuuhh uh uh” Will gasped for breath. He’s shaking uncontrollably. He’s so close and he didn’t even touch himself at all. Just holding on tightly into his husband. Tugging with little spasms of his hands on hannibal’s silver hair while unconsciously pushing his nipple more into the older man’s demanding mouth.

Hannibal digged his other hand into his boy’s trembling inner thigh making him whimper breathlessly, while still stroking his cock faster and faster. “hold your nipples close to each other now let me eat all of you” he demanded again, he feels like he’s one with his monster again, so crazy with power. He got this pretty boy for himself, to submit to him, and no one will stop him here. “do as I say wifeboy” he slapped the side of his wife’s soft hip making the younger man’s shudders but oh so beautifully obeys lifting his shaking hands and squeezing his tiny breast making his nipple stand out more.

And Hannibal is mad with lust.

He start biting into the poor boy’s nippels altering between the two tiny buds sucking and biting and then sucking more making Will almost pass out “please, H-hanni please uh uh” and the soft boy comes so hard he felt like he’d black out for a moment.

He came untouched because his husband was playing with his nipples.

“my beautiful boy my small pretty boy I love you I love you so much’ Hannibal kept whispering sweet nothings into his hair when the younger boy almost passed out into his neck suddenly powerless feeling his husband stroking himself, rocking him with each thrust. “so good to me my love my wife my own” the older man kept saying jerking himself with tight, fast strokes. His orgasm rushes up out of him and he comes, body tightening in waves when he heard the sleepy shy “I love you” from Will’s lips, almost crushing the soft pliant boy on his lap. Hnnibal strokes himself through it before flipping the startled boy around on bed, now looming over him like a beast.

Oh but his beast melted at Will’s feet when he saw the way his boy so sleepy and trusting and smiling shyly with happiness in his eyes looking up at him, like being under Hannibal on their bed is his most favorite place in the whole world.

“I adore you my dear Will” he whispered. Kissing his boy softly on the lips.

So gentle. so tender now.

“I love you too Hani” Will sleeply giggled. Almost drunk on love and safety.

And few minutes later after his husband cleaned them both and held Will firmly into his chest.

Will closed his eyes with only two thing on his finally, after so many years, calm mind.

With him being hannibal’s wife nothing will harm him again.

and the second thing is.. he’s going to cook a well-earned meat stew for his husband tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need comments because last time i didn't get many i almost stopped finishing this fic :(
> 
> i got many many soft ideas for them just need encouragement yall :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far!! And 5k words for y'all to celebrate the new year! 🎉 
> 
> Please comment comment comment! And tell me what do u think about this chapter :( 
> 
> I wanna hear your thoughts not only asking for more hmph :((

It was a nice morning.

Will was having his daily gossipy cup of tea with Adam, his best friend. 

He never had one of those before, a best friend, and a best friend of his own nonetheless. He always craved to have this, to be loved and accepted and cared for. Always longed to have a friend when he was just a small child watching the other kids laugh and play together. But not with him, never with him.

He was weird and very small for his age and also very poor. His father never knew how to dress him properly so he always stood out... always an outsider..always the one left aside to eat alone. And back then his little heart broke every single time, he wanted a friend. Just one.

And yes, he got Hannibal. He’s his favorite human in the whole world. But Hannibal is his husband it’s just not the same... his time spent with him is a time he’d never take for granted and he’s so deeply in love. But it is not the same as having a friend like that, he can’t talk about cooking with Hannibal and he definitely can’t gossip about the other wives with him!

so now he got his very own best friend, bestest friend even, and he is so excited to wake up every day and see Adam after both of their husbands left for work. Hunting. They’ll talk and laugh and gossip and play with little Maya and giggle shyly about their silly husbands.

And Adam is just so gentle with Will he’s so kind and patient and lets Will be his weird shy self. The first few times Adam came to visit him Will was so overwhelmed and awkward about it, he doesn’t know how to have a friend. He doesn’t know how to act or talk how to just be. So the first few times after Adam went back to his home and Hannibal comes back, the older man is always welcomed with a pouty boy and few tears listening patiently while his little wife cries into his chest about how ‘I was so weird Hanni’ and ‘Adam won’t be my friend’ and ‘I want Adam to be my friend Hanni’ and the doctor’s heart will break because his lover doesn’t know how lovely he is and how Adam’s husband always tell Hannibal how much his wife is excited to have Will and how much he likes him.

So Hannibal will calms his darling boy every time and tells him how wrong he is and started to teach him how to act ‘my darling what if you bake a cake for the both of you hm?’ and ‘maybe make tea it’ll calms this lovely heart of yours’ and little by little Will learned to calms down and enjoy his daily morning cup of tea with Adam. He isn’t worried anymore. His husband was right. Again.

And that’s what he’s doing now, enjoying his time with his best friend and his little toddler Maya. He loves his routine now. He’d wake everyday super early to prepare breakfast for Hannibal and once his husband is fed, and sometimes pleasured, he’ll go to the forest with the other husbands for six hours daily and in that time Will will clean the house, blushing every time he cleans their bed, and start washing their clothes by hand in their tiny garden backyard to hang them immediately on the clothesline to let them dry under the sun. and right before he starts preparing lunch, there’d be a soft knock on the door. Smiling Adam and little Maya.

“why you never go to the washroom with us Will?” Adam said while peeling a banana for his daughter who’s sitting on Will’s lap snuggling into his chest, the poor baby is still sleepy. “what? What washroom?” 

“oh! You’ll love it!” Adam said excitedly, “it’s a small place by the lake owned by our leader’s grandmother, we call her tata, and it’s just like a big bathroom we go there to have fun while bathing, and” Adam blushed “wax our bodies and stuff” making Will giggle shyly covering his mouth. He felt so shy suddenly.

“i-I never waxed before” Will whispered like someone going to hear their scandalous conversation.

“what?!” Adam gasped, “how do you sleep with your husband?” Adam whispered back giggling with Will when the curly boy blushed darker at his best friend’s boldness. 

“it never accords to me” Will worriedly said, “do you think Hanni wants me to?” suddenly Will was nervous, what if Hannibal was not satisfied with his body? Maybe he wanted Will to wax but didn’t want to make him insecure? Will knows that Hannibal loves his body. The older man won’t let Will sleep each night before he got his fill of Will’s body. It made him blush to remember last night.

“oh it’s okay Will don’t worry!” Adam reassured, “maybe ask for his permission today I’m going tomorrow to the market because Nick gave me money to buy Maya new shoes, and then we're going to the washroom so maybe you can go with me!” Adam finished excitedly.

And Will was getting more excited than his friend! He wants to go so bad and he wanted to buy new shoes too because all he got was the ones left for them here when they moved into their house. But the problem is...

Hannibal never let him go outside without him.  
The older man had strict rules and this is the biggest one of them, he never allows Will to go anywhere without him as a company. Hannibal gets very jealous easily and he’d get so angry if anyone looked at Will without him being by his side.

And Will was okay with it because Hannibal never let him get bored or sad. He always takes him out to walk and buys him new stuff even when the older man is super tired from work he’d always make time for Will. But now, hearing Adam’s suggestion he can’t help but get super excited. He got a best friend now and he wants to go with him to buy new shoes and see the washroom so bad!

“Hannibal won’t let me go,” Will said sadly feeding the toddler more banana while he speaks, “you know he doesn’t allow me to go outside without him” he pouted looking at Adam who matched him with a pout of his own.

“awh Nick used to do the same but as Maya is getting older we need more stuff for her all the time” Adam explained, “maybe try to ask him today after lunch? Maybe he’ll say yes?” 

“Okay I’ll try but I’m not sure,” Will said sadly, he really wants to go.

“Just don’t ask him immediately he’ll be tired after work and say no” his friend advised kindly, “and if he said yes come to my house tomorrow when they go to the forest okay!” 

Before Will can answer the bot on the stove started to sizzle alerting him to go and finish lunch.

“oh! Look at the time they’ll be back anytime now!” he hurried to the stove while his friend stood up gathering his child to go to his house before his husband is back too.

“Will I’ll see you tomorrow!” Adam said hugging Will, with baby Maya too, “don’t forget to ask!” and the energetic wife was out the door with his kid in a blink of an eye, making Will giggle. What a silly friend. He’s so happy.

But now he’s also nervous. 

He wants to go tomorrow so bad, he wants Hannibal to say yes but he knows it’s impossible. So he starts finishing lunch while making scenarios in his head about how he going to ask and Hannibal will say yes and he’ll buy his new shoes and maybe if Hannibal gives him more money he wants to buy a tablecloth so bad. Their house is still so bland compared to the others. He thought sadly.

Just as he’s putting everything on the table. Hannibal comes home and immediately into Will’s side. Will melts at the way Hannibal seems to always miss him when he’s outside. Every day he’ll come home.. hug Will to his chest and kiss him senseless 

“What did you cook today my darling?” Hannibal asked while stroking Will’s soft curls, he’ll never get used to this. Coming home to Will waiting for him with a warm meal and a shy smile.

“rice and chicken,” Will said shyly, he always feels shy whenever Hannibal comes home, “and I made a cake!” he finished excitedly.

And Hannibal can’t help but smile at his beautiful boy, so hopeful and always waiting for Hannibal’s approval. 

Ever since Will clumsily announced that he’s going to cook their meals from now on he didn’t have the heart to object or state the obvious, that he’s the best cook between them, but. Will was so excited and happy to do something for him like the other wives and since then Hannibal can’t eat anything that isn’t made by his wife’s hands. He suddenly forgot all about his fancy meals and dinner parties. He doesn’t want that. He’s more than happy to eat a simple meal made by his darling boy and he can argue with other husbands that his wife makes the best cakes.

It appears to him that with every change in Will he’s changing alongside him too, he just never in his wildest dreams thought he’d have this with Will. He can't get enough of him, escpicaly after he begins to get his way with Will in bed. The boy is getting shyer each day with every new thing Hannibal ‘teach’ him. Lately, Will starts to hide his face completely when Hannibal is going down on him but Hannibal is more than okay to be patient with his sweet love.

Back to the moment now, he sits down at the table inhaling the amazing smell of the food, Will admittingly is getting better and better each day at cooking. To Hannibal’s pleasure.

But looking at Will today he notices that there’s something wrong as the pretty boy sits down after he made Hannibal’s plate for him, it’s obvious that there’s something on his mind and Hannibal is immediately worried. Will had been a happy boy for almost three months now, nothing on his mind but Hannibal and their house.

“What did you do today darling hm?” Hannibal asked gently not wanting to startle the quiet boy, he’s used to Will’s happy chatter at their table, always excited to fill his husband on all the gossips he heard from his friend. And Hannibal will listen mercifully even though he couldn’t care less to know about the latest scandalous matter between the wives. But he knows that Will gets bored alone all day and waits for him to come back all morning and afternoon. So yes, he’ll listen and ohs and uhs at everything his naughty boy gossips to him while giggling happily.

“oh n-nothing ..Adam and baby Mimi were here!” his wife told him softly still barely eating.

Hannibal likes Nick and his wife, they’re simple and nice people and Hannibal to his surprise can’t help but feel more trust towards Nick every day. Nick is an honest and hardworking man, he doesn’t play around the bush and is so faithful to his wife and kid. Hannibal respect that in a man. A lot. And it helps that Nick likes and respects Hannibal on a high level. He always waits for him to walk together to the forest and he also helped Hannibal to settle down to understand how they hunt and how much they get for every animal. He always tells him that Hannibal is the ‘older brother he always wanted’. So yes, Hannibal is happy to see Will getting more and more comfortable with Nick’s wife. The poor boy was so nervous at the beginning he’d cry into Hannibal’s chest every night telling him how no one will be his friend and how all the wives are already friends with each other they won't like him. How naïve of his boy to think that when Hannibal knows that all the wives are so fond of Will because he’s the youngest one in the village. But luckily his boy is starting to see it.

“that’s nice my love, what else?” he asked urging Will to talks about what’s on his mind already.

“I didn’t do anything! Was so bored” his boy said while pouting at him. Hm. So it’s one of those days. 

“is that so? I took you two times out this week alone William” Hannibal said. His patience is starting to thin. He doesn’t appreciate ungratefulness. Especially with this rude tone. Will is polite and always grateful for everything usually.

“two?! Other husbands take their wives out all the time!” Will said rudely. The younger boy doesn’t know what comes over him. He’s never rude with his husband, he’s just suddenly overcome with jealousy of other wives. They all have nicer clothes and all the houses Will visited with Adam are prettier than his.

“William watch your tone,” Hannibal said angrily. seething now. Will comparing him to other husbands got under his skin like poison. He’s already crazy with jealousy over Will. And Will praising other men isn’t helping at all.

“I want to go tomorrow with Adam he’s going to the market I want to go too!” Will stubbornly demanded, forgetting Adam’s advice about how to ask his husband altogether.

“No you won’t” comes Hannibal’s stern answer, “you know I don’t approve of you walking out alone William” 

“But I won’t be alone! Come on Hannibal I want to buy shoes too I-I never buy anything!” Will continued childishly, even he knows he’s being unreasonable. Hannibal buys him many things whenever he trades hunts for money. And unhelpfully he's not noticing the way his husband is getting angrier with each word coming out his mouth.

“I said no William” Hannibal managed out with clenched teeth. Trying all he can to control his wrath. He was already tired and hungry and now Will’s sudden mood is driving him mad. He won’t be disrespected in his own house. By his wife.

“I want to go! Adam goes all the time! You never let me do anything! Nick is so good to him and I--” 

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH WILLIAM!” Hannibal slammed his fist on the table making the plates rattle and startling the boy into silence “clean the fucking table” the older man said shoving his plate aside not finishing his almost full plate. Cold as ice. Standing up forcefully from the table making Will shake suddenly releasing how rude he was.

“i-am s-sorry Hannibal- Hanni please im-“ the scared boy rambled hurriedly trying to catch his husband’s hand, fighting back tears. 

“I don’t want to hear any word from you,” Hannibal said coldly holding tightly into the shaking boy’s wrist, looking into his wide teary eyes. “clean the fucking table” seeing his boy nods fearfully “I’m going for a smoke”

“Hanni p-please I’m so-“ 

“Will,” the older man said shutting the boy up “do as I say and don’t fucking test my anger now” he finished letting the boy’s wrist making him whimper. Walking out of the house into the tiny backyard slamming the door so forcefully it felt like the whole house was going to crumble.

He passed the garden back and forth while lighting his cigarette, he was seething, his mind was on fire. He wants to slam something, to damn kill something.

No one ever dared to talk to him that way. No one dared to disrespect him, he felt so humiliated. being compared to other men by his wife no less. He kicked the tiny flowerpot near the clothesline.

Finishing the cigarette and immediately lighting another one, he sat on the back porch. Trying to calm his madness down. Not wanting to take his anger on Will more than he already did. Maybe in the past, he’d raise his hand on Will. He’d show him how to fucking respect the doctor. But...

That Will was not the same as this Will.

This Will, this real Will that finally showed up the moment they joined this land. Was nothing like his old self. He was so much softer.. so innocent so shy he breaks Hannibal’s cold heart whenever the young boy looks at him. He had the power to melt the older man’s insides with one soft word. He had him wrapped around his tiny finger whenever Hannibal have him on their bed. So shy so trusting of Hannibal to protect him. To love him.

But today Will hit a nerve. A big fucking weak spot for Hannibal and an ugly insecurity the older man had on his mind lately and for the first time in his life.

He doesn’t have money.

He never faced this problem before. 

He was born into wealth and went through his life in the same fancy way. Never in his life, he thought of money. He had so much power before.

But now, everything is different and he doesn’t know how to get used to it.

He didn’t talk about it with Will, he was a man of honor and dignity. He’d never talk about money with the boy he’s responsible for. To feed to shield to take care of.

If he had his past life he’d drown Will with jewelry and the finest clothes he’d make all town so envious of his beautiful wife. But alas. He didn’t get Will to be his until now. In this new raw life of them.

So now he worries about the stuff he never thought of before. if he’d have enough money for food. If he’d be able to buy Will winter clothes since the cold is coming nearer each day. If he’d be able to fix the house too. It’s a good house but not ready for the heavy snow. He knows Will always feels sad whenever he visits other houses and see how better they are compared to theirs. And it is doing ugly things to Hannibal’s self-respect. His honor as a husband.

But the thing is, Will doesn’t understand that all these husbands had been here for years now. They settled down long ago. They had the time to gather money through the years and fix their houses step by step. They know where to hunt and how to gather the best wood and fruits. And Hannibal to his anger. Isn’t. 

He’s no weak hunter he knows. He hunted his whole life, so this wasn’t hard for him. And brother Noah, their leader, had so much respect for him. He told him it’ll be an honor for them if he joined the village's council with the other seven men. So yes, he knows he’s doing well with how little time they had here. But it’s not enough. Never enough now.

He only managed to hunts rabbits and few deers. And when it pays well. It doesn’t mean enough. So he’s angry. He’s worried. And he’ll never let Will worry about this. He’s been taking a bit of the daily money and hide it to fix the roof and maybe buy a new better rug for the living room. Apart from that he only got enough to buy the ingredients Will writes for him each day for the next day’s meal. And from time to time when he spends more hours at the forest he’ll take Will to the market and buys him a new dress or, to his eyes only, a new set of lingerie.  
So unluckily for his boy, this subject today came at the worst timing when Hannibal is already anxious seeing how the weather is getting colder each day. And his rude attitude didn’t help at all.

Thinking of his Will now, as he lights his third cigarette, makes his heart aches. Thinking of the way his boy’s angelic face was so sad and scared. Even his eyes were full of tears.

He never intended to make Will feel like this, he sighed, a bit calmer now. 

Will behaved so disrespectfully yes, and he didn’t listen to his words. But, the poor boy didn’t know anything of these things on Hannibal’s mind. It wasn’t his fault that his husband worried about money. He doesn’t even know. Hannibal thought. Regretting the way he yelled at Will. It fillls his heart with heaviness he only feels when it comes to Will. 

He got to be a better husband. It is his job to provide. Will always did all his duties happily. He cooks and cleans, he keeps the house warm and homey. He even tries to fulfill his husband’s needs in bed each night even when he’s so shy about it.

So yes. Even if Will stepped out of line today, it doesn’t mean Hannibal should take all of his anger and hidden worries on him. The poor boy. Hannibal thought as he stood up walking towards the house. He’ll work more. He’ll hunt more. He’ll do anything to provide everything for his wife and their house. Will is to have everything his little heart desires. Hannibal decided as he entered the house, noticing how quiet it is. 

All the light were dim, he walked by the small kitchen, seeing the table clean and all the food back in the oven. Hannibal’s heart broke thinking of how Will spent his morning preparing this meal for him and they didn’t even eat it. He’ll do better. He promised himself walking into their bedroom slowly. And if he thought his heart was broken before, it is nothing compared to how his heart shuttered at the sight that welcomed him.

Will was sleeping on their bed wearing his soft nightgown balling into himself while sniffling quietly. 

His darling little boy was crying.

And Hannibal hated himself fiercely. How did he do this? How he made this happy innocent kind boy cry? And for what? For something, the poor boy had nothing to do with? So what if he had a little mood today. God. Hannibal hated himself. He walked quietly to his nightstand opened it and took what little money he had on the side.

“darling” he whispered putting his hand tenderly on his boy’s soft curls watching Will trying to hide his face in the pillow. “come on little love” he tried again pulling his boy up.

And will’s beautiful face was so heartbreaking. His little nose and cheeks all red from crying and his lower lip wobbling trying to hold back his tears while facing his husband. Sniffling a bit making Hannibal feels even guiltier.

“oh, my little flower don’t cry” the older man cooed softly wiping the tears from Will’s soft cheeks, “come on my darling you’re breaking my heart.” He pleaded when the boy continued to sniffle, now hiccupping a bit trying to control his emotion.

“you yelled at me” come the tiny voice with more sniffles while Will rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. Hiccupping his small chest even more.

And Hannibal, God, Hannibal wanted to kill himself. How could he? Looking at the image his boy was making, so innocent. Accusing Hannibal of this injustice but also waiting on Hannibal himself to defend him against.. him. 

“I know I know my little baby I know I wish my tongue got cut before I raised my voice on you my love” Hannibal kept talking softly while playing with Will’s curls, pulling him slowly into his lap. “I apologize darling forgive me hm?” he pleaded. Finally hugging the boy into his chest.

And Will started to cry all over again. 

“i-I’m I’m s-sorry Hanniii—“ hiccups “was so rude to y-you a-an and” hiccups “did d-did-not mean to” hiccups “sorry Hanni s-sorry” the poor boy cried his heart out into his husband’s safe arms.

“no no oh my little flower stop” Hannibal hugged him tighter trying to calm him down, “you did nothing wrong okay? Yes it was impolite to compare your husband with other men my love but it didn’t mean I got to raise my voice on you my darling no,” he kissed his curls repeatedly. “I was so mean to you my darling boy didn’t I? forgive me please” more kisses were given.

“y-yes mean” Will sniffled more looking into Hannibal's eyes, finally, “was so scared” more tears went down his cheeks, making Hannibal's heart aches more.

“oh my love of me?” Hannibal held Will’s small hand and kissed it three times, “I would never harm you my love please forgive my reckless behavior” he nibbled at his boy’s little finger making him giggle wetly. 

“here’s my beautiful boy” he tried to bit his hand making him giggle more, “because your bad husband was so so mean to his baby,” he said now hugging Will’s dainty waist with both hands while his boy held into his neck, “you know what I’m going to do to makes my darling forgive me?” he asked playfully.

“w-what?” Will pouted.

Hannibal held out the money putting it into Will’s hand. “you’re going with Nick’s wife tomorrow and you're going to buy your new shoes-“ Will’s eyes widened, “-and you also going to buy a new coat for winter my darling-“ he put his hand on his boy’s lips when he tried to talk, “-and you're going to buy the tablecloth you told me about yesterday hm? And when I come home I will take you for a walk and I'll even take you to Maika's house to buy you a new shampoo yes?” Hannibal smiled tenderly at his little wife.

“oh! Hanni Hanni Hanni! I love you so so much!” Will almost screamed happily hugging his husband so tightly making the older man laugh at how adorably excited his boy is. 

“I love you even more my flower” Hannibal hugged him back kissing his neck softly, “is my baby happy now? Am I forgiven yet?” he asked softly into Will’s curls. He can’t take his fill of its beautiful smell.

“y-yes” the happy boy giggled, “I love you Hanni I’m so happy!” Will gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek, “was so sad but now I’m the happiest! Gonna make all of them so so jealous of me!” he pouted but his eyes were full of joy. Such a naughty boy he got.

“yes, my love you’ll be the best-dressed wife in this village” Hannibal kissed his hand again, “now I want you to warm up the delicious food you prepared for me and we’re going to eat it then back to bed because I didn’t get my time with you today” he finished, suddenly feeling a deep lust towards the boy on his lap. Making said boy giggle shyly and immediately run away from his lap while laughing loudly when Hannibal tried to catch him.

And hearing this beautiful sound fill up his house, Hannibal decided, was so much worth it.

Worth everything and more.

He’ll do everything in his power, he’ll work so many extra hours and he’ll give his boy whatever his heart desires. 

He’ll do it all.

For Will’s eyes only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo????? Poor Will :( and also poor Hannibal tbh :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS FINALLY!!! LOOK AT THE CUTE PICTURE BEFORE READING!! 
> 
> if the picture at the start of the chapter isn't loading (idk why please help) open this link to see it!!
> 
> ⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇
> 
> https://photos.app.goo.gl/qfMLW9uJ3NyVSKT7A
> 
> Welcome home babies.

There was a small knock on the door.

Making Will startles awake from his early morning nap.

was Hannibal back? Did he forget something at the house in his haste to leave? 

Will blushed still half asleep thinking of why Hannibal was late to his daily 6am gathering by the forest

You see, his husband love to take advantage of the sleepy boy in his bed whenever he can. Usually, Will wakes up before Hannibal to prepare a big breakfast for him before work, so it was rare for the older man to wake up earlier than his lovely wife. And Hannibal never misses an opportunity.

Will woke up to his husband lining up his hard length into his soft warm thighs under the covers while nosing into his neck making the smaller boy let out a soft mhm sound, “shh little flower it’s still too early hm don’t move yes love.” Hannibal all but whispered hotly into his ear. Leaving a few kisses there.

So yes, Hannibal was late to work because after he finished on Will’s trembling thighs the curly-haired boy pouted refusing to make breakfast for his husband until Hannibal cleaned up his mess. And a shower. And half an hour later with the soft light of early morning sneaking into their small kitchen from the window just to put more magic on the soft-looking boy with wet hair and a short nightgown on the stove making breakfast for him. Hannibal was stuck at his spot on the table. So drunk on Will and his deep, deep, love and adoration for him. He couldn’t care less for Nick yelling from outside to hurry up already.

And just as Hannibal walked out the door after what felt like a million kisses to his still sleepy wife by the door, Will immediately went back to the warm bed for a nap. It was still so early and the house was so clean from yesterday so he wasn’t worried.

Back to the moment now, Will shuffled slowly out of the bed and went into the door, a bit nervous now, after he noticed how the sun was all up so there’s no way it was Hannibal. He’d be deep in the forest now. And Adam wasn’t allowed to visit him today because Maya was sick.

“who is it?” he asked now at the closed door. He definitely won’t open the door without asking. Hannibal’s voice in his head clear as a day. ‘William no husband is allowed into my house if I’m not present are we clear?’ and clear it was because honestly, Will was a bit scared of other husbands. A lot.

“m-me”

Came a tiny voice making Will even more confused. A child? 

He opened the door a bit, forgetting that he was still wearing his nightgown, but thankfully no one was there. No one but the tiny sniffling toddler at his door.

What?

The tiny boy was looking up into Will trying to look brave but his little chest was moving up and down with his sniffles. Holding tightly into the end of his ratty sleeping shirt and standing on his doorstep with tiny bare feet. 

“g-go potty” 

isn’t the shirt too big on his small frame? Was the first thought that came up into Will’s sleepy mind. Then. He suddenly realized what the little boy said.

What? 

“w-what?” he stuttered. Still believing this is a dream. 

“go p-potty papa mad ‘n den s-sleep,” the little toddler said now with more tears but rubbing on his eyes with a small balled hand so small it made Will’s heartaches. The boy was so small Will was surprised he came here all alone. But now after hearing the words he finally noticed the wet spot on the front of the child’s shirt. Will’s heart all but broke.

“aw, baby you had an accident? Where’s your mama?” he cooed kneeling now in front of the trembling boy. It was a chilly morning, and with that Will realized he was still in his short nightgown. Widening his eyes while looking up fast to see if anyone noticed him. Thankfully it was all clear. he ushered the toddler to come inside without thinking. He just couldn’t leave the tiny child with sad eyes any moment longer outside in the cold. How long the poor boy waited on their door knocking until Will woke up? Poor child. Will cursed himself for taking a nap.

“gone.” The brown-haired boy answered, playing with his shirt nervously. slightly scuffing his toe against the ground. Still sniffling all but breaking Will’s heart more. He wanted to hug the boy so bad but didn’t want to scare the frightened child.

“mama’s gone?” Will asked softly, “where’s your papa?”

“mad ‘n den sleep.” The little child repeated with more tears making Will even more nervous. Mad then sleep? 

“okay baby okay, where do you live?” he asked again now smiling softly at the boy trying to encourage him.

“dere.” The small child answered pointing with a tiny finger into the door. Then looking worriedly into Will’s eyes. It was like he’s pleading with the older man to understand him.

And Will understood. 

There.

He sadly knows where there is.

The said there is the house next to them on the right, with Adam and Nicke’s to their left, he knows the house but has never been there. Would never dare to even go there. And he had his reasons. All the village did.

See one day at Adam’s daily morning visits the curly boy asked him why he was so excited to have a new neighbor? Didn’t he have one just next to them? And the story that his friend told him made Will frightened to the bone.

An old man and his wife lived there, he said. They had two children. One boy and a younger sister. The man was to be avoided, Adam whispered like the man is going to hear them, he’s always drunk and you can hear him screaming all the time. 

‘scream?’ Will then asked. And Adam told him how he screams and hits his wife all the time. She was pregnant with their daughter his friend said sadly. The whole village ignored it. Then when she gave birth she died of poor treatment only a week later. And Will was crying hearing the story ‘why no one helped her? How could they?’ he asked angrily. 

‘he was our leader’s brother, he used to be normal but when Tata chose Noah as the new leader instead of him he went mad with jealousy. And his abuse only started when Noah was traveling outside the land Will, we all thought the yelling was because he's drunk and we didn’t even see his wife it was so rare to see her out. we didn’t know until it was too late. Nick was waiting on Noah to come back to ask him to forbid Steve from buying any more liqueur because it was so disturbing to everyone.’ Adam answered with teary eyes ‘that’s why our leader came up with the abuse law and made sure to tell your husband about it when you arrived here’ he finished.

‘but why he’s still here? Why didn’t Noah banish him?’ he asked worriedly.

‘because of the children. Their daughter was only a week old and their boy is maybe a year and a bit. Noah was worried about orphaning the kids so after beating Steve to the ground he ordered the whole village to never sell him any drinks and told him to care for his kids’ Adam answered. ‘the counsel sends food and milk to his house every day for his kids and every now and then Tata will visit, but Steve never followed. he’s crazy Will, crazy’ his friend told him with wide eyes. ‘it had been almost five months now since she died just a few weeks before you arrived. We never see the kids outside’ 

‘why not take the kids from him?’ Will asked feeling worried about a kids he didn’t even know.

‘every time the counsel visits him they never catch anything on him Will but lately Nick told me that Noah suspects Steve is drinking again and hiding it, they’re going to banish him soon if they catch him hopefully.’

And now, looking at the small child standing so sadly and tiny in his living room, Will immediately knew he’s Steve's oldest child. Poor kids.

“what’s your name honey?” Will asked with thousands of thoughts on his racing mind. What he’s going to do? Does he have food for the poor boy? How did he come here on his own? What if his father came and hurt Will and oh God. Where’s his sister?

“Isaac” the tiny boy, Isaac, answered bravely. Puffing his little chest out. 

Will wanted to hug him so bad and never let any harm comes to him, “oh what a beautiful name I love it so much” Will cooed noticing the tiny smile on Isaac’s face. Like he was so relieved that Will approved of his name. “now Isaac baby please tell me how did you come here? Where’s your sister? Your father?” the wife knows he was overwhelming the toddler but he was overwhelmed as well and was getting more worried with each passing moment. What's in the lord's name is this morning.

“go potty don-don't wake papa mad,” the little boy said now looking scared again, “baby go n-nighty” he finished now shivering a bit looking at his small feet.

And Will had enough, he gathered the tiny boy into his chest. Dirty clothes, snotty nose and all. And after one moment of Isaac tensing he all but melted into Will’s chest like a touch-starved kitten. Like he never knew what a hug is until he suddenly was in a warm one.

And suddenly Will felt so brave like he got the whole world’s power in him and he’d die before letting this boy with honey looking eyes that reminded him of Hannibal’s so much to see sadness again. And his sister too. “oh my darling what a brave baby you are,” Will hummed into the boy’s mess of a hair. “night? She’s asleep my love huh?” he asked feeling terrified. Is she asleep or—

“she ‘leep y-yes” little Isaac answered still hiding into Will’s embrace like it was the safest place he has ever seen. And on God’s name, Will thought, it’ll be. 

He stood up with Isaac clinging to him now on his Will’s hip. And the wife can feel the toddler’s wet clothes on him, but he didn’t care. He’ll clean him up, but now he’s going to help Isaac’s sister. He decided. As he put on Hannibal’s long thick coat at the door over him and little Isaac too. And he was out the door in a second. God help him, he thought now standing at Steve’s open door. He realized that he broke so many rules Hannibal gonna kill him for sure.

Not only he went outside without his husband’s permission, here he was going into a lone husband’s house with only a coat to hide his body and lingerie to kidnap said husband’s other kid.

Hannibal is going to kill him.

But at that moment, Will didn’t care for anything but the small toddler hiding under his coat and looking up into Will with hopeful eyes. Like he somehow knew. In his tiny little heart, that Will is going to be the end of his and sister’s miserable life.

He is.

The house smelt so bad with what felt like a million cigarettes and cheap booze, there was filth everywhere. The table the floor and even the couch where Will stood up frightened noticing the passed-out man on the dirty carpet next to it. There were empty bottles everywhere next to him. His chest moving up and down unaware of the world.

Will felt a tiny tug on the delicate necklace he always had on since the day Hannibal gifted it to him, looking down. Isaac was looking into him while holding tightly into it. And Will had the power to move deeper into the frightening house. Knowing to move fast before Isaac cry and wake up the drunk man.

Upon entering the only room in the house he immediately saw the small infant sleeping soundly in her blanket on the floor. God. The room was full of stink and filthy plates and clothes. He hurried to her now putting Isaac next to her to plan how he’s going to hold both babies and run.

“sister!” little Isaac pointed excitedly at his tiny sister, he looked up proudly at Will snuggling into the even smaller child. 

“shh shh, Isaac don’t speak loudly please” Will pleaded looking worriedly at the open door. After a few horrifying seconds. No drunk man came into the room attacking him. Thank God. Will breathed.

The tiny girl had a head full of feathery light brown hair and her little small face was so pretty, even with all the dirt on it, she had long lashes and the tiniest nose Will had ever seen with a cupid bow little mouth. The little infant was wearing a dirty shirt similar to her brother, God it was too cold to be only wearing this, and had tiny socks on her small feet. Will can’t believe she’s a real child and not a tiny doll. She was so beautiful but God. So small.

And had a full dipper. Will now noticed after he realized the smell was coming from her. He was horrified thinking of how long this poor baby was sitting in her dirt like this. He was starting to cry silently, worrying Isaac now who was looking at him with scared eyes.

But Will can’t help it he was so overwhelmed and scared and crazy out of his mind with sadness over these two small kids. He wiped at his eyes hurriedly not wanting Isaac to start crying too and looked around the filthy room. Seeing an old paper bag on the floor with empty bottles he hurriedly took it emptying it on the floor. shoving inside it whatever he saws fit and almost-clean for the kids. 

He only saw a few socks and shirts and what looked like a bag with only four clean diapers. But that will do, he can’t stay in this house any moment longer. And neither will these kids.

He hurriedly held Isaac again on his hip and made the small child hold the bag so he can hold the little girl with his other hand.

“s-sister too!” Isaac shouted, scared that Will is going to take him and leave his sister here again all alone. 

“oh God Isaac baby shh please please-“ he pleaded the toddler to lower his voice, “-we're taking her too hm okay now shh” Will gently took the small infant into his other hand. Her dirty blanket and all. And moved slowly towards the bedroom’s door. Hearing a sound coming from the couch he almost throw up at how nervous and frightened he felt. He’s sure Isaac can feel his rapid heartbeats going crazy.

Holding his breath for a few seconds.

When no other sound came he dared to step into the living room seeing the drunk man still passed out, he must've moved after Isaac shouted, that’s it. Will breathed again and all but run outside the house he didn’t stop until he was inside his own, locking the door with shaking hands like Steve is outside coming to get him.

He was breathing so fast he’s sure a panic attack is nearing. But he can’t, Isaac was now crying frightened by the way Will ran suddenly and the little girl was now whimpering waking up from her brother’s cries.

God, What did Will get himself into.

\----------------------------

Three hours later.

Tired Will sat at the edge of his and his husband's big bed. Looking down at the now clean two sleeping kids. He couldn’t take his eyes off them since they both fall asleep an hour ago.

The poor kids were exhausted after Will bathed them both in the small wooden bucket in their bathroom with so much soap and soft hands. He doesn’t know he got it in him to do all this with no experience, but it felt so natural like he had cared for them for years now. 

Or the poor kids were just too obedient to his liking.

But still. At that moment it helped to have them be calm and trusting into his hands while he cleaned their dirty faces and tiny bodies. He was soaking wet with them because he couldn’t let the little girl sit on her own he was scared she can’t even sit properly yet.

After he had them both in warm soft towels he sat them both by the lightened fireplace on the carpet. after putting diapers on both of them, Isaac pouted insisted he’s a big boy but Will wasn’t taking any risks now, he put warm socks on both of their tiny feet and sadly put them into the old looking but somehow still clean shirts he saw back at the house. And he couldn’t stop cooing at the both of them while leaving small kisses on their tiny socked feet to make them giggles. God, how could anyone harm these adorable kids. 

He left them both by the fire to prepare a bottle of the little girl, he sadly only saw one there, and to find something for Isaac. When the said boy stood up on cute short legs following Will to the kitchen like a duckling making Will laugh and ruffle his hair, the little boy looked up at him like he won the lottery just because he made him laugh. “where are you going, little fella?” Will asked amusingly. 

“wit ‘ou!” 

Came the tiny voice alongside a hug of Will’s leg. 

Will giggled, “with me we go. come on,” he held Isaac’s little hand to help him move faster, “let’s go prepare a bottle for your sister hm?” then it suddenly accord to him. “hey baby what’s your sister’s name?” he asked opening the fridge. 

“sister” Isaac answered simply looking closely around the small kitchen. Making Will chuckle at the innocent answer.

“I know she’s your sister honey but what’s her name? you are Isaac okay and she is?” Will tried to explain again. Washing the bottle with hot water now. He doesn’t know when the last time that monster even cared to clean it.

“y-yes sister” Isaac answered with a frown worried about why Will isn’t understanding him.

“wait, your sister's name is sister?” Will looked at the toddler, “what does your father call her?”

“not’ing” 

And finally, Will understood.

That fucker didn’t even name his daughter. Lord. 

Five months without a name, that’s why poor Isaac calls her sister. 

He suddenly held Isaac up into his chest hugging him like the nameless monster gonna get Isaac and take his name too.

Will wanted to go back there and kill the fucked up man so much. But looking at the way Isaac is nuzzling into him like a small kitten. He won’t risk it. Nothing is coming between him and having these kids.

And now here he is, looking at them while they sleep peacefully after having milk and banana for Isaac, 'yum nanas’ like the adorable boy announced, they both had full tummies and warm little bodies now. And Will now is sick with worry. And not of Steve.

But from Hannibal.

He started passing the room back and forth. 

Hannibal is going to be so angry. 

Here he is, still wearing his soaked nightgown, with two ‘kidnapped’ kids in their house, he went into a drunk man’s house on his own, and even with his occupied mind, he forgot to prepare lunch for Hannibal. The older man is going to be here in less than an hour.

Will’s heart was in his throat. This is the first time in his life he actually feels scared of Hannibal.

but then again, he reminded himself. Hannibal will never hurt me like Steve did. 

Looking at the snuggled up trusting babies on the bed. He can do this.

He immediately wore a new long nightgown and hurried to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

He can do this.

\----------------

Hannibal is annoyingly tired today.

He walked slowly towards their house, holding two bags of fruits and meat. In his pocket another small gift for his darling boy. He smiled as he opened the door to the warm house with a heavenly smell of homemade meal.

Just before he left his boots at the door he stopped. 

What.

He was welcomed by a sight he never thought he’d see in his life.

There are two kids on the carpet in front of the small TV.

Two toddlers.

One of them is not even a toddler yet, sleeping wrapped in a blanket he knows belongs to their own bed. and the other is a small boy who is munching happily on a banana while looking at the black and white cartoon.

What is the lord’s name is happening in his house today.

“William” he called. Startling the little boy making him drop his small snack. He immediately stood on short chubby legs and run into the kitchen. Pumping into Will who was already coming nervously to the livingroom.

Will held little Isaac into his chest not meeting Hannibal’s eyes.

“what's going on William?” the older man asked carefully, not liking the way his wife was looking everywhere but him.

“welcome home Hanni” the smaller boy tried nervously. Meeting his husband’s eyes while hugging Isaac more into his chest when the toddler started to whimper at the tense atmosphere. 

“Will darling who are they?” Hannibal tried calmly not wanting to scare his wife. But he was already on the verge of anger. He knows something is up.

“I made lunch” Will answered his lower lip was trembling.

“William tell me already don’t make me raise my voice,” Hannibal said sternly, “what have you done?” he asked. Voice fed up. 

Making Will ramble out everything that happened today with all the details not daring to lie about anything with a shaking voice still holding tight into Isaac, he doesn’t know who was protecting who at this point.

Little Isaac was hiding into Will’s neck while looking carefully at the big scary man, he pouted, is he going to hurt Will? He whimpered again. Making Will shush him while playing with his soft hair. calming him down.

“so let me understand this William,” Hannibal said now seething, “you entered a drunk man’s house on your own while wearing your nightgown and took his kids?” he asked now standing close to Will’s face making the younger boy drop his gaze down. His hearting rapidly beating.

“I-I was wearing a coat I s-swear” Will stuttered. Now sitting on the small sofa while his husband stood above him after he dropped the bags on the floor.

“William look at me LOOK AT ME” Hannibal repeated loudly making both Will and the small toddler looks up sacredly at him. “what is fucking wrong with you?! You kidnapped two kids and all you got to say is you wore a damn coat over your naked body?!” the older man kneeled at Will’s feet holding his shoulder with both big hands making the toddler cry out.

“s-stop you’re scaring Isaac H-Hanni” his wife pleaded while hugging the child, Isaac, Closer. 

“Will we’re giving them back to their father right now and when we get back we’ll talk about how you fucking broke all my rules” Hannibal ordered standing up while dragging Will up with him.

“NO!” Will screamed. Raising his voice for the first time at his husband. He almost threw up from nerves, but God, he won’t give them back. “I won’t give them back,” he said looking dead in the eyes at Hannibal.

The older man looked at Will, “did you just raise your voice at your husband?” he asked dangerously walking into Will’s space.

“y-yes and I will do it again and again and again even if you, if you... hit me I won’t w-won’t give them up” Will answered with teary eyes and trembling voice.

Hannibal stood there frozen. “hit you?” he whispered, “hit you? Will? oh my little love come here come” the older man gathered the now crying wife into his chest, small toddler and all. “my flower why did you say this? When did I ever lay a hand on you my love huh? It’s okay don't cry my darling” he sighed as he calmed the overwhelmed boy down. Lord, his boy is always up to some troubles. 

“because c-cause Steve d-did and, and he’s mean to Isaac and b-baby-“ Will started crying harder into his husband’s chest.

He finally let go of the nerves and worries he’d been carrying all day on his own, being scared of his husband instead of understanding that actually with Hannibal back and here with him no one can hurt him or the kids. How foolish of him to worry about being angry when the older man is just worried about him. He was so overwhelmed all day and now he’s happily putting it all on his husband.

To lead and take care of.

“it’s okay my little dove stop crying I’m here now hm-“ Hannibal was kissing Will’s curls repeatedly. noticing how the small toddler was biting down on his tiny chubby fingers while smiling a bit at the kisses Will is getting, swaying the two of them, three, left and right a bit to calm the crying boy down, “-who dares to harm my wife when I’m here my love huh? Don’t you trust that I’ll always protect you?” he asked urging Will to finally look at his eyes, still in his arms. And the child is looking at Hannibal too. Less scared more curious. 

“I know you’ll always protect me Hanni-“ Will said sniffling a bit, “-but, but I want you to protect them too p-please Hanni please” and tears are falling from his eyes all over again.

“William my love please be logical” Hannibal sighed, “they're not ours and their father is Noah’s brother, so if anyone will take them it’ll be their uncle” he tried to explain seeing his wife shake his head refusing to accept. 

“no no Hanni please Noah got five kids of his own he won’t be able to care for them a-and..and, we..we don’t an-“ 

“William I never wanted kids of my own” Hannibal cut his wife’s rambling. Making Will’s heart breaks immediately.

“I didn’t come close to any child for more than forty years and how you’re going to care for them huh? We have nothing, not even enough money to feed two children Will for Lord’s sake” the older man was fed up again. He was already worried out of mind about winter coming too early to save enough money and now Will wants him to add two hungry kids on the list. 

“I will work too!” Will protested but immediately cringed at the angry look Hannibal gave him, “okay okay I won’t work don’t get angry again but we’ll find a way Hanni please” Will pleaded now out of any excuses to try and change his husband’s mind with. His heart was racing. 

“No William they have to go back to their father” Hannibal sighed watching his wife’s face crumble sitting down on the couch sobbing a heartwrenching cries after he put small Isaac on the carpet.

“come on William please don’t cry” the older man walked to Will, kneeling once again at his feet, “you're breaking my heart love stop” watching Isaac try to get into Will’s lap again, poor child was overwhelmed with everything that happened today. What happened in his short life. What is happening now?

Will helped Isaac snuggle into his chest again as he cries, “Isaac had urine all over his clothes! and was so afraid of his father he walked out to seek help from a stranger instead! and his sister was sleeping in her filthy dipper Hannibal filthy! with a bottle filled with rotten milk! She doesn’t even have a name, Hannibal!” Will all but sobbed while talking. His hands shaking around the little toddler. “I won’t let them go through that again, never.” He hugged Isaac closer.

when he noticed his husband's face softened with rare empathy he whispered, “if it was Mischa how would you react?”

“Wil..” 

“I’m not scared of you, you’ll never hurt me you always take care of me and you’re always gentle with me, why you're forbidding these kids of the same thing?” Will pleaded, “please Hanni plea—“

There was a knock on the door.

For the second time this day, it felt like a lifetime ago when the first soft knock was at their door. 

But this one, it was everything but soft. 

Will’s eyes widened looking at the loud banging at the door. 

“OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU FILTHY WHORE WIFE I WILL KILL YOU”

It was Steve. 

Hannibal stood up immediately with fire in his eyes that Will didn’t see since that night at the cliff. 

This was not Hannibal,

It was the Ripper. 

“take the kids and go to the bedroom”

A chill went through Will’s bones at the tone he heard. The Ripper.

His husband.

“NOW” Hannibal ordered, making Will hurry to obey gathering the now crying children into his arms and immediately to their bedroom. Locking the door behind him with a racing heart.

He tried to shush the kids down.

His Hannibal... His Ripper... His Husband.

Will take care of them.

Hannibal opened the door immediately shoving the filthy man slamming his face into the ground four times repeatedly. He can’t see, All he knows that this creature threatened to kill his wife. His Will.

No one will take his boy from him.

He kicked him in the side making the man screams while trying to get at Hannibal with the knife in his hand.

he was coming to harm his Will with a knife too?

with a hand in the man's hair he dragged him around while he screams and struggles, Hannibal can feel that the whole village is gathered around now. He can hear their leader shouting his name. but he doesn’t care. He Had the man pinned with his forearms across his throat now. “YOU DARE TO THREAT MY WIFE?” he roared. Slamming his elbow on the man’s face repeatedly. There’s blood everywhere. 

At least five men are trying to hold Hannibal back now while the almost dead man whimper pathetically, high and frightened. Nose and mouth full of blood.

Hannibal smashed the man’s head against the dirt , once, precise, and he drops to the ground, unconscious.

“brother Hannibal! Please calm down!” Noah was holding Hannibal’s face with both hands “what happened, brother?!” 

And Hannibal can finally breathe after he heard the man’s skull break under his elbow.

“this filth of an animal threatened at the door of my house to kill my wife” Hannibal answered looking around at everyone now, “anyone who dares to touch my wife will see death at my own bare hands.” he said with a tone that put death himself to shame. looking back at Noah. gaze cold as ice, daring anyone to say a word. 

“No one threatens to harm my wife and kids.”

-He feels like he’s walking into war, but there was never a battle so sweet-

His to owns... his to protects.. his to loves.

his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT 😍
> 
> ilysm guys and thanks for all the lovely words u leave for me! It makes me want to continue This fic 
> 
> What do you think of the kids?? I love them soooo much already :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii 
> 
> Fluffy fluff to fluff the fluff!
> 
> Thanks for all ur comments and this fic is not done yet don't worry! Mwah xx

It’s been eleven days and Hannibal isn’t used to this yet.

This is being a new father to two kids. Toddlers. 

just because his dear Will said so.

God, the things he’d do just to make the beautiful boy smile.

Said boy is over the moon lately for many reasons. One of them is obvious, kids. But, one of the reasons related to Hannibal is that his sneaky boy is delighted about Hannibal’s new reputation in the village, everyone was so horrified seeing Hannibal beat someone to near death with bare hands that no one dared to say a word.. so, according to his sneaky wife everyone respects Hannibal even more than their leader.

The Leader who stepped close to him that night while standing over unconscious Steve and said something Hannibal wasn’t expecting at all...

‘you’re an honor to this land protector Hannibal’ 

And that was it, apparently, Noah was pleased to see someone step up and handle Steve’s mess for him, he wasn’t able to kill his own blood he said to Hannibal later. as his men dragged Steve to what Hannibal now knows as the undergrounds. A locked basement under the counsel house to jail people like Steve. ‘we don’t trust people like him to not expose our land if banished’, and Hannibal couldn’t agree more.

Coming back home after midnight when everything was dealt with and cared for was one of Hannibal’s most loved memories that he held dear to his, now alive, heart. The moment he opened his house’s door he was welcomed with a tiny octopus of a lover, he thought fondly, his dear Will was hugging him in a way he never did before, like Hannibal now is his whole world, past, and future. There was a kind of love in Will’s eyes for Hannibal that the older man didn’t know he needed so much until he had it. 

The younger boy kept repeating ‘I love you... I love you’ while holding into Hannibal, hiding his face into his chest. 

‘I was so worried you’d get hurt and leave me’ he cried.

And Hannibal couldn’t help but laugh at his silly boy, hurt? And by that scum of a man? Ridiculous.

That moment, Will did something he never did before it baffled the older man for a moment, he can’t deny it.

Will held Hannibal’s hands and kissed both of them with closed eyes.

‘those hands were made to protect me’

He whispered against them.

And Hannibal, Hannibal doesn’t know how Will is always able to make him fall deeper and deeper in love. His heart aches in a way no one can achieve but his darling boy. The moment felt so tender he couldn’t help but kiss Will’s forehead so softly. 

Home.

‘is you ‘iss me too?’ came a tiny voice near their legs startling Hannibal causing Will to laugh so full of joy and mirth. He forgot he had two kids in his house now, looking down at Isaac who’s holding into Will’s long nightgown while looking up at Hannibal. Nervously but oh so heartbreakingly hopeful. 

‘What did you say child?’ he asked surprised, making Will laugh again. Apparently, his bafflement is amusing to his cunning boy.

‘you is ‘iss me too’ the child repeated stubbornly, ‘is ‘iss Isaac too?’ he asked again sadly. Causing Will to gather him in his arms and sitting him on his hips while looking at his husband with a mischievous smile. ‘of course, he’ll kiss Isaac too! Isaac can get all the kisses!’ he said while repeatedly kissing the toddler’s chubby cheek making him giggle.

Is he supposed to kiss the child? Only a few hours ago he didn’t even think about having kids, he doesn’t deal with kids. And now he’s supposed to indulge in silly behaviors, he sighed, The thing Will makes him do. He leaned a bit and kissed the child’s forehead too and stepped immediately back. He knows his wife was trying to hide a smirk at his out of character awkwardness. What a naughty boy he married.

And looking at the toddler’s eyes light up like he was given the toy he begged for a whole year on a Christmas morning, Hannibal was shocked. Is his affection this important to the kid? Maybe children need ‘all the kisses’ as his silly wife said indeed. 

So that night, or after midnight to be specific, after he finally had his super late meal for the day, ‘sorry Hanni you must be so hungry’ his wife pouted while giving a second serving. Holding the other tiny child into his chest while giving her a night bottle. They all went to the big, and only, bed in the house. Apparently now Hannibal is forced to share his bed and wife with two little children. Hannibal sighed for what felt the hundred times that night.

‘I won’t let them sleep on the carpet Hanni’ his wife said sternly with the biggest pout while looking at Hannibal’s face, like he understood what’s going inside his husband’s head without talking, of course, he did. So Hannibal surrounded looking back at his soft-looking boy in the middle of the bed with a tiny head appearing from under the covers next to him. And even tinier head on Will’s chest.

‘I’ll sleep in the middle so you can sleep behind me like usual and I’ll tend for them don’t worry’ his dear wife. The diplomatic. 

He can’t do anything but listen, he thought, getting into the bed under the warm cover. Hugging his wife to his chest, while said happy wife hugged two little kids into his.

‘night night baby Isaac’ Will said softly.

‘night ‘ight mama’ came a sleepy tiny voice in the darkroom, breaking Will’s heart. Hannibal is sure of that.

‘goodnight Isaac, sleep well’ the older man said, maybe his heart had a soft spot now too.

A small head appeared in his vision from Will’s side. ‘me?’ the little toddler asked happily with eyes so sleepy, Hannibal think he is going to fall asleep any moment now. ‘yes you’ he answered from Will’s neck, feeling his wife smile, looking back at the tiny child snuggled warmly into Will’s chest with his sleeping sister.

The toddler looked at him silently for a moment. Then, he moved his tiny chubby body as best as he could and kissed the nearest part he can reach. Hannibal’s nose. And then snuggled back again happily in his warm place. Making Will coo at him hugging him tighter.

And Hannibal, 

After his wife and the children fell asleep.

He couldn’t sleep for hours.

Thinking about the little, trusting, kiss.

He’ll do anything to care for these kids, alongside his darling wife.

He must work extra days. Children need lots of stuff, he thinks. He needs to buy them clothes, no child in Hannibal’s care should dress in only a shirt, and they need food. A lot of it, to grow up properly. And milk too. God, he was already in need of money to fix the roof and trade extra woods for thicker rugs for the freezing floors. He’ll have to go on a whole weekend hunting now, that’s the only way to keep his wife and now kids well fed and warm with a roof above their head. Maybe he’ll buy a toy or two too, His wife won’t be able to play with the kids all day. He got chores to do. So yes, a few toys. Only for Will’s benefit, he tried to convince himself as he finally falls asleep.

So here he is now, more than a week later. Walking home while carrying more bags than he’s used to, but. Lately, their daily needs include lots of milk and bananas, Isaac does love bananas. Or nanas as he says. He tried to correct the toddler many times. ‘it is called bananas Isaac, nanas is not a word’ but his wife will always giggle at him calling him ‘silly’. But he’s not being silly. It is called bananas.

‘leave the poor baby alone it’s a nanas’ his boy will defend with a pout while giving kisses to Isaac, making the tiny kid giggles happily. So, nanas it is.

And Hannibal got to admit, his darling boy is doing his best to care for Hannibal’s needs as best as he can with two tiny toddles on his hips. But he’s managing happily. He’s also trying his best to care for the kids in a way that mesmerizes Hannibal to no end, it feels like he had been a mother for all his life.

The kids are always attached to his body, if not his chest then his hips. If not his hips then holding into his legs while he works around the house. Especially little Isaac since the still nameless tiny girl isn’t able to walk. She’d sit on her own though. Babbling her heart out all day long. And follow Will with her eyes whenever he goes. Demanding a kiss every time she sees him coming. And Will can’t resist those chubby cheeks. He told Hannibal once while giggling that her cheeks remind him of a hamster. Hannibal agreed. They’re quite chubby. And even more lately with all the milk and smashed food his wife is feeding her, It is adorable, he thinks.

But Isaac is a whole different story. He worships Will, the older man analyzed it to his wife that Will to Isaac is his savior, so of course, the little toddler will be as clingy as he can until he’s sure Will won’t neglect him. And Will, the pure-hearted angel, is even more attached to the small toddler after that. 

Where Will is there’s Isaac… and where Isaac is there’s Will. 

But with him, Isaac is still shy and closed off. A bit scared even, and Hannibal is not offended as he assured his worried darling, the poor wife was worried that Hannibal was going to be angry or annoyed that the kid under his care and protection isn’t fond of him as he is of Will. And the older man explained to him that where Will is a warm and kind creature that the toddler associate with mother he on the other hand with his big form and strict attitude is, sadly, making the small child fear him like his old father, ‘and that is something that will change with time my darling boy don’t worry’ he promised his wife the second day of having the kids.

On the third day when Hannibal was waiting on his wife to finish lunch, the poor wife was late on everything those past two days with the kids to tend to it was all too new for him, while sitting on the couch and watching the old TV he noticed the tiny child toddling quietly towards where he is… after struggling for a whole minute to lift his tiny self into the same sofa he sat there next to him nervously while munching on a small cucumber. Not meeting Hannibal’s eyes and pretending to watch the TV.

He let the poor child keep his pretense for a few minutes but he couldn’t take the way he’s fiddling with his tiny feet and fisting the large shirt that his wife had put on him.

The child was breaking Hannibal’s heart with how nervous he is for just sitting next to him.

“what you got there?” he asked trying to have a conversation with the toddler but only managing to startle the poor boy into almost dropping his small veggie.

“m-mama said I sit ‘ere” little Isaac answered, defending himself while holding tightly into the arm of the sofa.

“Mama said so hm?” his sneaky wife was trying to make him bond with the toddler in all the ways he can, and he can’t blame him. The poor child needn’t another replica of his sorry excuse of a father, he thought as the small child nodded immediately.

“what you eating?” he tried again. God, never in his life did Hannibal feel this awkward and out of practice while talking to someone. And said someone was not even potty trained.

“cucu-amber” the honey eyed boy explained softly while offering the spit-soaked vegetable to the older man, poor child was not only polite and sharing. He was offering it as a peace offering. Like this tiny veggie will make the older man like him and maybe, just maybe, not harm him or his sister.

Hannibal sighed, since the moment his darling Will entered his life what used to be a stone-cold heart is very much alive now. And said heart is feeling for this little brave boy. Who with everything he faced in his short life is still trying to protect himself from an even bigger man than his father.

And if Hannibal respects one thing… it is bravery.

“thank you Isaac but you can keep the cucumber” he tried to smile as gently as his face can, “your shirt is a bit big isn’t it?” he asked softly.

“warm”

Came the tiny answer.

“I’ll buy you new clothes tomorrow when I get paid,” Hannibal promised.

“otay”

And that was it, after that they just sat there watching the TV that Hannibal silently changed into the old black and white cartoon channel, and feeling quite pleased with himself when he noticed the bright-eyed look Isaac had immediately. Looking at the older man with his wide eyes while pointing at the TV like he’s saying look! And Hannibal looked. And that’s how Will caught them that afternoon when he came to tell his husband that the food is ready, still sitting on the opposite side of the sofa but happily enjoying silly cartoon nonetheless. 

“Mama!” the little boy shouted when he noticed him standing there, scrambling as fast as his small legs can go to Will’s waiting arms.

So yes, 

His darling wife is definitely little Isaac’s favorite human.

But they’re at least one step ahead, Hannibal thought. As he followed his soft-looking wife into the delicious smelling tiny kitchen. 

after that first tiny kiss on the bed before sleeping, he only got two more from Isaac, one when Hannibal came home the next day bearing new clothes for the kids as promised. Isaac asked him ‘for me?’ for what felt like a million time, the poor child was so overwhelmed that he got stuff of his own he started crying while sitting his small chubby self on the carpet surrounded by all the new clothes and cotton toys. 

So after his dear Will calmed the toddler down and dressed him up he sent him in front of Hannibal for a ‘fashion show’ to the older man’s amusement. His wife is quite silly. But he went with it and started clapping for Isaac with every new outfit, making the little toddler giggles his heart out excitedly each time. He’d even started doing a little twirl of his own to show ‘Habial’ his clothes properly. Like Hannibal wasn’t the one who bought them in the first place. But still, he acted surprised each time while clapping making both Isaac and Will giggle. Apparently he’s the silly one.

And the little girl was happy to just be included wearing her new clothes and trying to clap with Hannibal each time, she doesn’t know how to clap. Hannibal sighed. So without thinking he brought her from the carpet near Will’s thigh into his lap on the couch to help her clap. She should know how to clap he reasoned with Will. But his darling boy only smiled tenderly while looking at them while dressing squirming Isaac into his new tiny shoes. So when the toddler saw his sister in Hannibal’s lap. He went on clumsy chubby legs to him. And gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He left a bit of snot on his cheek, but Hannibal appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

The second kiss was a bit clumsy and came just two days after, Will was busy on the stove holding a fussy small girl while Hannibal sat on the kitchen’s table with Isaac next to him. So the older man decided to start feeding him, the poor boy was looking longingly at the food but waited so politely to start eating. Hannibal had cut the chicken into small pieces for the toddler and gave him his first bite and the child was so happy saying ‘yumm’ after each bite, then suddenly. He held Hannibal’s hand and kissed it with food in his mouth while looking at him with innocent thankful eyes that shouldn’t be on a face this young. so Even as messy as it was Hannibal was sincerely so touched he took the small happy child into his lap hugging him into his chest like the hunger monster is coming to get this tiny child, Hannibal vowed then and there that Isaac and his sister will not know even one moment of hunger, never again. and spent the rest of the meal with his family altering between feeding himself… Isaac and also his wife who was still feeding the sleepy baby a warm bottle. So he took Will’s plate and started hand-feeding him too causing the small toddler in his lap to giggle, ‘mama is baby too!’ and Hannibal seriously agreed, Will is indeed his baby. Will’s soft grateful smile was enough to make Hannibal feel like he’s the best husband in the world. 

He loves their time in the kitchen, the older man thought as he finally opened the door to the warm house.

“Habial! Habial!” 

“yes baby Habial is back” his darling wife answered the little boy on his hip while coming to welcome his husband at the door. 

“you shouldn’t encourage him, William, my name is not Habial” he sighed while kissing his dearest love on the lips, twice, thrice, and a bit more. 

“but he sounds so adorable” was the answer with a joyful smile, “I missed you a lot today” the soft-looking boy continued. 

“Isaac too!” 

This toddler loves to be included, all the time. Will chuckled, “yes Isaac missed you too,” he said while taking one bag from Hannibal’s hand, putting the toddler on the floor near his husband.

“Thanks, Isaac, I appreciate your thoughts in my absence” Hannibal answered while kneeling in front of the child. Making the said child giggle. He doesn’t understand even one word he said. But he knows habial was being nice. The older man took one bag and gave it to Isaac, “I bought you bananas but for after lunch only”

The happy toddler only heard bananas, “nanas for Isaac!” he announced happily to Will while following the laughing man to the kitchen like a little duckling, leaving Hannibal behind.

Hannibal sighed, there’s no point in comparing himself to Will when it comes to the kid’s love.

But Isaac came back running from the kitchen as fast as his short chubby legs can, “tank ‘ou!” 

And here comes Isaac’s fourth kiss for Hannibal. On his knee this time, that’s as far the toddler can reach. So Hannibal accepted it all the same.

Maybe the kid likes him too, after all. Hannibal thought fondly.

\---------------------------------------

“We should name her Hanni” 

Will told his husband after lunch, he was sitting on the carpet near the fire keeping an eye on the two sleeping children near his thighs, he chuckles remembering how both of them snuggled into him like kittens after their tummies were full and sated. While his husband is sitting on the couch writing on a paper their weekly spending and counting the money he got today. 

His husband was always worried about money, he knows. Even when Hannibal tries his best to act differently. And after many months now of being this strong man’s wife… he isn’t worried at all. Yes, he’s sad and want’s his man to rest more. But Will just learned to obey the older man and listen to him when he says that everything is going to be just fine.

He tried before to help his husband, he really did, but after Hannibal got angry at him for suggesting to take Adam’s child old crib he never dared to say such a thing anymore. 

The hunter was furious, Will shuddered as he remembered that morning.

‘do you question my ability to provide little wife?’ he husband warned more than asked, voice still controlled but not without a sharp bite.

‘n-no’ Will stuttered holding the little sleeping girl into his chest, not expecting this reaction. But chastising himself for not seeing it in the first place. His husband was a man of high pride and here he was, stupidly asking to take what another husband provided.

‘did I ever fail to provide your and this house’s needs boy?’ the older man asked sternly.

‘no no Hanni I’m sorry,’ Will rushed to his husband’s side seeking forgiveness, ‘I just wanted to help you a bit I swear’ he reasoned with teary eyes making the older man’s face soften.

‘my darling, worry about nothing but your duties in this house and put your trust in me’ Hannibal ordered gently while stroking his wife’s soft curls. Kissing him on the forehead to show him that all is well and forgiven.

‘okay Hanni but-‘

‘no buts William, did I ever ask to eat from another wife’s food instead of yours?’

And Will was hit with a jealousy storm that he never felt before! His husband… his husband going to another wife to seek comfort and food after a long hard day at hunting? Over his dead body! 

He looked up at his husband with the biggest pout, ‘you’ll never eat from any wife but me!’ he stumbled his foot on the ground. Readying himself to fight. Hannibal is HIS husband.

‘then you be a good wife and never again ask for something that is provided by another husband or you’ll see something that you don’t like, you understand my boy?’ he said with strict voice but still feeling amusement at Will’s possessiveness 

His kitten has claws.

And since then Will never opened that subject with his husband again.

But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t help with all the ways he can, as he learned from Adam and other few wives too, for example, he now knows how to make a big amount of meals with little ingredients and still make them tastes as delicious as before.

He also learned how to pickles all kinds of food in small jars for the winter, vegetables and meat, and store them in the teeny-tiny root cellar they had under the kitchen. Without his husband’s knowledge, He was extra proud of himself.

Back at the moment, His husband is never in the best mood when he’s calculating their money. So Will always try to make the kids nap after launch so they don’t annoy him, not that his husband going to let it out on the kids. It turns out he’s such a kind man when it comes to them no matter how much he tries to act otherwise.

Hannibal looked up at his wife, who’s trying stubbornly to knit a new hat for Isaac. The older man smiled thinking of how much Will changed in the past ten days, he suddenly acts like a chicken hen. Escpacily with the way he’s snuggling both of the kids into him while working. He was blessed with the kindest most thoughtful wife. But not as sneaky as he thinks he is, you see. Hannibal knows his boy is doing all of this to help him with money as best as he can.

When his wife learned from his friend that all of them wives use cloth diapers, instead of fearing the extra work. His boy was more than happy to erase one fear from his husband’s mind. Also, he’s now learning every day from his friend how to knit and after a lot of beginning Hannibal agreed that when he gathers enough money, he’ll buy his boy a sewing machine. ‘all of them got one and I don’t Hanni’ his boy pouted at him like Hannibal was supposed to buy him one years ago. 

So yes. Hannibal is fully aware that his darling wife is trying in his own way, and the older man is deeper in love each passing day. 

He loves his mornings with Will when the boy is all soft and warm and extra shy. Trying helplessly to stop Hannibal’s straying hand on his thighs under the nightgown, ‘Hanni s-stop the babies-‘ he’d whispers trying to reasons. ‘they’re sleeping and I need you… shush’ he’d whisper back. And he’ll take as he pleases. Making his wife orgasms twice at least, especially from how tender his nipples had been lately. And after sneaking a fast shower they’d make it back to the bed just as the kids are waking up. Demanding snuggles and kisses from Will and many times him too. So yes, he loves his mornings with Will.

He loves his afternoons with Will when he’d come back from tiring work to a warm house that smells like family. Tiny kids and food… and happiness. There’s always a warm meal at the table. But what is more important to Hannibal is the way his boy always welcomes him to the door with a kiss and soft smile, making the older man forget all his anger and annoyance. And lately, Isaac will welcome him to hiding behind Will’s legs. Curious to see if Habial brought him anything today. And of course, he did. Then when they’re eating, Hannibal now loves something that he never thought would even tolerate. The loud noise. He used to go crazy with anger if anyone even ate their soup with a bit of noise. But now, he doesn’t calm down until he’s at the table with messy toddlers and a fussy wife trying to feed everyone. As Hannibal said, he loves his afternoons with Will.

“Hanni, are you even listening to me?” Will pouted at his husband.

“I apologize, darling, what were you saying?” the older man asked coming back to his wife after he was lost in thoughts. 

“you’re lucky I love you” his pampered boy pouted again, “I said we need to name her” he repeated.

Hannibal can’t see those lips pouting and not kissing them. So that’s what he does, he moved from the couch down into the carpet next to his wife. Kissing him. “I’m so in love with you Will” he whispered against those pink lips.

“don’t distract m-me” the younger boy blushed, “we need to name her,” he said sternly, or. As stern as a mama chicken can. in Hannibal’s opinion.

“yes we do,” Hannibal said as he sat comfortably next to his wife, putting the sleeping tiny girl in his lap as he does. “she’s so small” he stated making Will giggle. He was just stating the obvious not joking, but his darling Will always laughs at Hannibal when it comes to the kids. Silly little wife. 

“she’ll get bigger just watch I learned from Tata how to make mashed fruits with milk and honey,” Will explained with so much excitement. Melting the older man’s heart, “but now, let’s name her I don’t want to keeps calling her baby” he pouted.

“you also call her bunny, and pup and also chubchub.” Hannibal deadpanned, “chubchub is not a word William.” He explained. Will does have the silliest names for the kids.

“Hanniii” Will whined, “why don’t you want to name her?” he finally asked.

Hannibal sighed.

“because I know what you want to name her”

“why not?” 

The older man looked down at the small chubby kids in his lap, so trusting and warm. 

Mischa.

He knew Will wanted to name her Mischa the moment he knew she still doesn’t have a name. and Hannibal appreciates the thought. He really does. But, 

Does he deserve to relive her name? 

And as his own child nonetheless.

He looked helplessly at his wife, who’s already looking back at him with so much love and tenderness. “you deserve this and more Hanni” he whispered. Making Hannibal sighs, it looks like he’s so vulnerable to his wife he doesn’t even need to say what on his mind anymore.

“I know you’ve been calling her Mischa already” he accused. Trying to find any distraction from feeling this raw.

“and I've been calling her mushmush too” Will answered with the sunniest smile. He makes all Hannibal’s nightmares seem so easy now, so far.

“mushmush means apricot in Arabic” the older man chuckled at his silly lover.

“and that’s perfect because she’s as sweet as one,” Will cooed at the sleepy baby. “and as chubby too” he giggled while looking at his husband, seeing him smile. Great.

“I love you, Will”

“and I love you too”

“so, Mischa?”

“Mischa.” 

And Mischa shall lives now, in a happy warm house. Sadness no more, Hannibal's thoughts. Pulling the kid up into his arm. Kissing her foreheads with closed eyes.

How much he misses her.

Smelling the soft baby smell of the infant in his hands. He feels a rush of adoration and protectiveness runs through him. 

His own daughter. 

Mischa.

“mama go potty”

Came a sleepy voice ruining the moment, or actually. Making the moment even way better. So much real. He looks up at sleepy Isaac just waking up with cheeks so red from sleep and the warm fire next to him. His hair all in an adorable mess, rubbing his eye with a tiny balled hand.

“come here Isaac,” said Hannibal while putting the babygirl, Mischa, down next to Will again. “I’ll take you to the bathroom let mama keeps working on your hat” he took the little child's hand, walking him slowly with a gentleness that Will hadn’t seen Hannibal treat the kids with before, he smiled.

Watching them as they go, Isaac looks so tiny next to his husband’s big frame. 

“for Isaa? ‘at for me?” the small toddler asked sleepily.

“yes for you,” Hannibal answered softly. “and your name is Isaac not Isaa” he explained patiently.

“Isaa is me” 

“no Isaac”

Will chuckled looking down at the sleeping little angel next to him. “they’re so silly, aren’t they mushmush?” he whispered still giggling at the idea that Big Bad Doctor Hannibal is arguing with a two years old toddler.

He wouldn’t change it for the world. 

And if anything ever came near his family… God helps whoever dares to.

Hannibal… Isaac and Mischa are his… forever his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment. :)

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo??????
> 
> leave comments if u wants me to continue this?? pleathe!


End file.
